


Home

by Hessonite_Angel



Series: Hope of the Future [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, dometic life, family life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 03:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessonite_Angel/pseuds/Hessonite_Angel
Summary: Suichi comes back from a long day at work to his Loving wife and adorable daughter.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place in a timeline where: The killing games happened, All the Ultimates were in school together, although in different grades, and somehow everyone who died came back to life. I'll probably a dress the plot threads that don't make any sense in further fics. But if i don't just message me and I'll sort it out for you!

         Claire de Lune played through out their small house as Suichi came home from a long day at the office. A lot of his work as a detective for Kyoko Kirigiri was paper work. He was kind of glad, since her reasoning was he had a family waiting for him at home.

        The Piano stopped, and he could clearly hear the scrambling of little feet running through the hall to meet him as he kicked his shoes off.

        “Papa’s home!” A little girl launched herself into his arms.

        “Claire DeLune Saihara! You can’t tackle your father all the time!” Kaede ran into the room after the tiny girl, scolding her lightly.

        “I’m home.” Suichi said standing up, ruffling his daughters’ black hair.

        “Welcome home, Papa!” Claire smiled hugging her father.

        “Welcome home, Honey.” Kaede watched the scene in front of her happily. “Did you have a good day at work?”

        “Just more paperwork, but the boss did invite us over for dinner this weekend. Her husbands throwing a dinner for all us old ultimate’s, and for the kids to play.” Suichi stood up and picked Wakana up with him.

        “Sounds fun.” Kaede smiled following Suichi to the dining room.

        “Mama was teaching me piano!” Claire started telling Suichi about her day. Exploring the garden, what Kaede made for lunch, her piano lesson. Suichi watched with the most peaceful smile. Then Kaede told Claire to go get washed up for dinner.

        “Speaking of Makoto… He called earlier.” Kaede said cooking dinner.

        “About what?”

        “He’s probably going to bring it up to everyone at the dinner. But he wanted to see if we would be interested in signing CLaire up for his Hopes Peak Elementary Program. His sister will be running it with Maki and the old Warriors of hope will be some of the teachers.”

        “I don’t see why not, with Maki and Komaru the children will be perfectly defended if anything should happen. Plus, it’ll help Claire make some friends.” Suichi wrapped his arms around Kaede while she cooked. “What do you think.”

        “I’m just worried something bad will happen… I trust Maki but…”

        “But, you think the Hope’s Peak name is cursed.”

        “What if Claire ends up an ultimate and someone tries to recreate Junko again.”

        “Here, we’ll go check out the school with some friends in a couple weeks and I’ll let you decide, you’re the one that spends most the day with her after all. I want to make sure your comfortable and confident with what school we send her to.” Suichi kissed her neck, and she leaned back into him while she cooked.

       Claire noticed her parents holding each other in the kitchen and bolted to hug her father’s leg.

        “Group hug!” She shouted. Both her parents laughed and Suichi picked her up so she could watch her mother cook.

 

        Then the small family at dinner together.

        “Papa! Mama said her favorite song is Claire de Lune! What’s yours?”

        “Mine is also Claire de Lune, it is the first song your mother ever played for me. Just like your name is our favorite name.”

        “Wow! Mama and Papa must love me very much!” Claire stopped eating and ran to grab something before returning. “Look what I found!” She was holding Suichi’s old hat. “Mama said it was yours! And I had to ask if I wanted it!” Suichi smiled and took the hat from her gently, placing it on her head. Her lavender eyes stared up at her father.

        “Looks perfect.” Suichi said.

        “Be sure to take good care of it, Claire, it was your fathers shield.” She adjusted the hat at her mother’s words.

        “Okay!”

        “Now finish your dinner, Mama worked hard on it.” Suichi said putting her back in her chair.

        Kaede smiled as they finished dinner, glad that she was alive to live this domestic life.

**Author's Note:**

> What? Hess is writing something that ISN'T Voltron?  
> Yes, this the first fic in a series. There will be 15 other 'prologue' esque fics showing the family life of certain pairings and introducing their kids. This will lead up to a fic on these 16 students the first year and the relationships that developed. Then there will be an interactive 'Killing Game' fic, where readers get to vote on who lives and who survives.


End file.
